


Zep Writing Prompt Challenge 03

by Tangerine_Page



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Page/pseuds/Tangerine_Page
Summary: This piece is part of a 'lockdown writing challenge' as a response to a pretty idyllic scene:https://mariakillam.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/giannettipond.jpgIt's my first bit of Jimbert fiction and it is by no means polished, but was great fun to write, I would recommend a writing prompt picture challenge to loosen anyone up and to have a little fun with no strings attached ;)
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Zep Writing Prompt Challenge 03

“Percy get in the boat!” Jimmy said as he held onto the knotted rope attached to the small vessel that was straining against his hands a little as it bobbed about on the relatively calm waters of the lake in front of him.

“But we can’t just leave the donkey,” Robert’s pained response came as he fondled the beasts oversized ears.

“What do you mean we can’t leave the donkey? We’ve only just met him!” Jimmy retorted, performing an awkward little dance on the silty pebbled shore as he tried to keep his canvas shoes out of the water. He refused to take them off.

“He’s walked with us through the entire olive grove, I think he was trying to lead us to this exact spot,” Robert replied completely distracted by the nuzzling animal as it let out small wheezy brays.

Jimmy dropped the rope in a mixture of outrage and disbelief and marched over to his golden counterpart; furious clouds of steam threatening to erupt from his ears, that were fortunately hidden under the tumbling waves of his dark locks. Jimmy wrapped his slender fingers around Robert’s powerful upper arm and spun him around to face him. Robert being up hill of Jimmy ended up looking down into Jimmy’s green flashing eyes and he grinned in spite of the warning signs, Jimmy just looked so very cute when he was angry.

The diminished vantage point was not part of Jimmy’s plan at all and Robert’s smirking grin only served to rile him further.

“Percy you’ve completely ruined everything!” Jimmy raged.

Robert cocked his head, looking confused. “What have I ruined Jim? I thought we were having a lovely adventure.”

“You think that dumb animal has led us to this beautiful boat, laden with pillows and warm blankets?” Jimmy asked nodding his head towards the lake.

Robert followed his gesture and noticed the little boat at the waters edge for the first time, the sunlight catching the warm timber trim and the oars, they appeared to be glowing.

“I’ve been planning this for days,” Jimmy continued his admonishment. “You were going to recite poetry to me as we rowed across the lake and we watched the sun set over the hills.”

“Err Jimmy..” Robert tried to interject.

“I’ve had a picnic made for you with all your favourite things!”

“Jimmy, I think we need to..” Robert tried again.

“And we were going to feast under the stars wrapped in blankets and bathed by the moon. I was going to play you the mandolin, I’ve been working on something new..” Jimmy said his anger turning to sadness and his voice trailing into softness at the beautiful image that he held in his mind like a perfect tapestry was fast becoming unraveled at the seams.

“Jimmy the err..” Robert said bobbing on his feet.

“What?! What are trying to interrupt me with?!” Jimmy’s anger quickly flashing back to the surface as Robert bounced on the balls of his feet and pointed towards the lake.

“Jim you didn’t tied up the dinghy, it’s floated off into the middle of the lake.”

Jimmy whirled round to see the little boat far out of reach drifting towards the jetty on the island in the middle of the lake, the headstock of his mandolin just visible as it was carefully swaddled in the soft blankets.

A small grin crept around Jimmy’s lips, which he quickly suppressed as he turned back to Robert, his eye’s turning from blazing emeralds to the soft sea-foam green of a helpless seal pup.

“Percy, you know I can’t swim..” He said. “And the mandolin, it’s special to me. You have to rescue it.”

Robert looked down at Jimmy’s imploring face, his heart melted at Jimmy’s sentiment. Robert remembered finding the mandolin when he was traveling through Italy last summer. It was a beautiful instrument, hand crafted and very old. It had reminded him of Jimmy, Jimmy was so perfect that he appeared to be turned from the most precious materials on earth and his soul had a wisdom that seemed so ancient to Robert.

“I’ll get it back for you Jimmy,” Robert said, tucking back a loose strand of ebony hair that, as it so often did, had come loose and tumbled over Jimmy’s eyes. Jimmy looked hopeful and his eyes creased gently into half moons as he smiled up at Robert.

“Thank you Perce,” he said softly, before stepping aside and gently shoving Robert towards the waters edge.

Robert pulled off his shirt, his back muscles rippling under Jimmy’s gaze, and kicked off his shoes before diving into the lake. The cold water immediately took his breath away and he gasped as he broke the surface on his return. He shook his golden curls in the warm light of the setting sun, a spray of rainbow droplets releasing and falling to the lake to create hundreds of tiny ripples across the surface. As the ripples spread back towards Jimmy who was waiting on the shore, Robert made some strong strokes over towards the straying boat.

Back on dry land Jimmy felt mischief creeping into him as he watched Robert's fast strokes through the water as he neared the boat. With his back turned he took Robert’s shirt and hid it amongst the reeds. He felt that he wouldn’t need it anyway. Jimmy was under some sort of spell that had been cast from the bare flesh of Robert’s sculpted torso. The soft romance that Jimmy had had in mind for the evening was quickly slipping into something else and his heart beat quickened as another side of him took hold.


End file.
